Team NOCS!
by Nickbgr
Summary: Join yet another team of students at Beacon! This time, we're following Team NOCS, A Weird leader, a sane Shot gunner, A dark teen and a poor girl trying to just survive the madness! (First Fan fiction, so this summary will SUCK, Review!)
1. Chapter 1:Entrance

**Announcement:**

**This is my first fanfiction, so, all harsh and contructive critisicm are ok, infact I welcome all of it! However, could you keep the language down just a bit? Thanks. **

** Now then, Nicholas, is my OC as belongs to me! So is Olivia, but I don't care if you use her in anything. Also, Conor is an OC of my best friend, don't ask me for anything. Sophie is also an OC of one of my friends, so, again don't ask me for anything.**

** Finally, this is going to suck, badly, for the first few chapters. So, if you don't like that, don't read. I hope you enjoy and of course...uhm...have fun!**

Chapter 1:Entrance

As the airboat docked at Beacon many students filed out, by we're paying attention to two students in particuler. Two teens were taking in the view of Beacon, one was dressed in all teal, with a trenchcoat, and a red tie. The other was dressed in black jeans, a white dress shirt, a black coat that covered his arms. The student dressed in black flexed his hand covered by a red glove.

"Well, here we are, Beacon...never thought we would make it." He said while his friend dressed in teal looked at him strangely.

"Really?" He said, looking at his friend "Really? We both knew we would make it, no matter how much you complained." He said, slapping his friend. His friend rubed his cheeck and looked at the one in teal as if he were an idiot.

"Nicholas, why am I friends with you?" He asked.

"Easy, easy Conor. I'm magniflorio-!" He was interrupted as Connor covered is mouth.

"No. Never say that word, again. Now lets go to...uhm...where ever we're supposed to go...which is...I don't know..." Connor said looking puzzled.

"Easy! Uhm...somewhere! Like...uhm..." He points to beacon "That way!" He yelled as passing students looked at him.

"...I hate you. Now lets just go, before you make a bigger fool of yourself" Connor said, sighing and dragging Nicholas with him.

"To Narnia!" Nicholas yelled as they headed off towards beacon.

"No. No. No. Stop. Talking, you idiot." Connor yelled at him.

"Aw..." His Friend in teal replied, with sorrow heavy in his voice.

"This years going to be fun..." Connor said to himself, anger subtly hidden in his voice.


	2. Chapter 2: Initiation

Chapter 2: Initiation

It was the next day, Connor slept well, but some girls were argueing and yelling, somthing about a "Crater" ? It bothered Nick, and he's a person who needs sleep, or he is NOT a morning persom. Right now they were gearing up for initiation.

"So, how did you sleep?" Connor asked, fully knowing the response. Which came in the response of an irritated slap.

"Shut up..." Was the reply that came with the slap, as Nicholas grabbed his weapons, 2 large revolvers with rectangular barrels and long blades under said barrels. he named them "Abiter" and "Bloody Midnight".

"Dude, just because the rainbow group made you sleepy, doesn't mean you take it out on me." Connor told his friend.

The only response he got was a grumble as they walked off to the designated area of initiation. When they reached the area and took there places, Ozpin told them what they were doing and as they were launched Nicholas let out a "Wa-hoooooooo!". As Nicholas approached the grade he drew his revolvers and stabbed them into a tree, hoping to stop. Instead, the blades caused alot of friction, and did not go into the tree, and Nicholas did a few flips in the air before landing face first into some mud. He then looked up, to find about 6 Beowolves staring at him.

"Ah, you gotta be fu-"

"Well, that was fun." Connor said to himself as he got up from the pose he was doing when he landed. He then looked around, trying to gather his barings and find the temple.

"I wonder how Nicks doing..." He thought out loud to himself...

"Oof!" Said a pained voice as Nicholas got back up and looked at the remaining 5 Beowolves, the 6th has a bullet hole through its left eye, he then picked up Arbiter and Blood midnight.

"You guys are a pain..." He said chargeing the closest wolf, and shoving a gun-And blade- into the Beowolves mouth, and pulling the trigger, as he used the other to put 3 holes into anther one. As another charged he crouched, and when it was about 2 feet away he jumped at it, shoving his guns blades into its chest. He then fired, using the blast the yank the blades out.

"So, which one of you fuglies is next?" He said to the 2 remaining Beowolves, which charged simultaneously. Nicholas simply shurgged, when the first wolf reached him he fired 2 rounds into its skull. When the other reached him he ducked and shoved a his gun's blade into the bottom of its mouth and pulled the trigger, letting bone and blood scatter into the air.

"Pffff, easy...now then. Wheres Connor?" He asked himself while cleaning Beowolf blood from his guns.

"I. HATE. GRIMM!" Connor shouted at the top of his lungs, as a large paw slammed him to the side. The Ursa lumbered over the downed hunter.

"Huh...They didn't look to tough..." Connor coughed, looking at the 5 Ursa corpses behind the one lumbering over him. As the great beast raised a paw, ready to strike, as a rock hit its head. Looking over, Connor saw a familiar figure covered in teal and...mud, blood and some leaves.

"Sup." Was the onyl word Nicholas said as he sent 4 rounds int othe Ursas skull. He then walked over to Connor and extended a hand.

"You got here in the NICK of time." HE said as he accpeted the hand, getting up and chuckling at his own pun. He was then slapped by Nicholas, multiple times.

"If I can't say Magniflorious you can't make puns, now lets get to that temple!" Nicholas said, turning and walking away.

_**5 Hours Later...**_

"I'm sure it's just aroudn this tre- Oof!" The last part was because Connor ran into someone, looking up he saw a two girls, one was dressed in magenta pants, a magenta shirt with a magenta flower in her rich brown hair. The other was dressed in white pants, with a green shirt and a greenish-grey coat. The one in green also had a greenish-grey bulky sword.

"Watch where your going! Its not nice to run into people!" The Girl in green said helping Connor up.

"Sorry, names Connor, Thats" He points at Nicholas" is Nicholas, nice to meet you." Connor replied extending a hand for a hand shake.

"My names Sophie, Thats Olivia in the purple. It is nice to mett you, you guys lost aswell?" She replied.

"Yea. Although...one sec." Nick said, taking his guns, as they turned into 2 large daggers, as he started climbing up a large tree. A few minutes later, he jumped down next to Connor.

"Ok. We gotta head North!" He yelled pointing towards the Temple, as the 4 Students started off, a very important question was asked.

"Uh...Nicholas...Why are you covered in mud and leaves?" SOphie asked which was replied to with a groan.


	3. Chapter 3:Initiation Fin

Chapter 3: Initiation Fin

Connor noticed three things when he woke up, 1. He was bleeding from a large cut on his chest, 2. His weapon, "Death Bringer", was to his side in its submachine gun form, and 3. He was all alone. He was barley able to get up, as he grabbed Death Bringer, which was a curved blaed that attatched to a thin,metal gauntlet that goes over Connors arm, and could turn into a machine gun. He survayed his surroundings, he was in a clearing, there were multiple dead Beowolves and Ursai around. He staggered to his feet, and ran a hand through his hair, which was black with a very bright streak of red on the right side of it. He attempted to remember what happened...

_**2 Hours ago...**_

"Look, all I'm saying is that black makes a better trenchcoat color then teal!" Connor yelled at his teal clad friend.

"Your an idiot, you don't even have a trenchcoat!" Nicholas replied with a playful tone.

They had been argueing about this for the past 20 minutes, Olivia and Sophie were annoyed by now, because Connor pointed out that teal was a strange color. Somehow, they had gotten onto Nicks trenchcoat.

Sophie spotted something and almost laughed with glee, "Guys! Look, the temple! Finally!" At this, her friends looked on with happy faces, as they spotted the structure housing the...chess..pieces?

"Chess pieces. Cool." Nick said as he ran to the temple. "Guys! Theres like, 8 pieces left...so ..like, 2 more teams can be formed!" He yelled at his approaching friends. The 2 sets of partners collected there pieces.

"Let's get back to that cliff!" Olivia yelled out. The party set back out into the woods, the old friends returning to there arguement. As they set out, they heard a very wolf like howl, as tons of Beowolves appeared on the edge of the woods, with a few Ursai.

"Oh you have got to be...welp. Come on guys, LETS KICK SOME BUTT!" Nicholas yelled as he drew his 2 weapons. Connor drew his aswell, and Sophies sword turned into a single-barrel shotgun. Olivia got out her weapon, which was a magenta whip, with spikes all over it.

"Ok boys and girls, lets have a party." Was the final thing said, by who Connor couldn't remember, as the Beowolves charged and the students held there ground. Connor turned Death Bringer into its Sub-gun form as he called it, and started opening fire along side Nicholas. As Beowolves fell Sophia ran up to an Ursai and put 2 holes into its chest, and Olivia started whipping Beowolves, because the spikes had fire dust, so the Beowolves caught fire. Connor remembered as the beowolves drew near he backed up and continued to fire, as Nick turned the pistols into daggers and slashed.

"Theres so many!" Sophie yelled as she slashed down Beowolves with her shotgun, which was now in its sword mode. Connor rememberd looking up and seeing an Aplha Beowolf charging, with more Beowolves,

"We gotta retreat! NOW!" Nick yelled as the group ran, Connor couldn't remember much after that, except getting lost following his frineds, and ending up in a clearing with some Beowolves and a few Ursai. He remembers he took the slash on his chest early on, but contineud fighting, and after the final grimms demise, he blacked out.

_**Present...**_

"So...thats what happened..." He winced slightly as he stood, and started walking to the cliff...hoping his friends are alive...

_**With Nick,Sophie and Olivia...**_

"What do you mean theres no sign of him?! WHERES MY FRIEND?" Nick screeched at the Headmaster, they had made it to the cliff, but lsot Connor at some point.

" , please calm down, we're looking for , but we're afraid hes gone." The headmaster replied calmly, it had been years since a student had died during initiation.

"Calm down?! CALM DOWN?! My best friend is somewhere in those wounds, fightng off GRIMM AND YOU'RE TELLING ME TO CALM DOWN?!" Nicholas yelled, tears starting to sting his eyes. He and Connor had always been partners, always, and now, his friend might be dead...or all alone in the wounds...

_**With Connor...**_

He had almsot reached the cliif, he had a few more cuts from some Beowolves he met along the way, but he was almost there. Connor was bound and determined to not die, in some stupid forest, all alone. If he was going to die, he wanted to do it with his team, or with his best friend at his back. Then he saw them, on the cliff top, Ozpin,Nicholas,Sophie, and Olivia, he had made it! Wait...why is Nick yelling at him?

"Connor...hind...yo..." Was all he could make out...wait. Behind him? He turned around as the beowolf leapt...

_**On the Cliff...**_

"Look!" Nicholas heard Olivia yell, as she pointed down below. There, bloody,beaten and covered in mud and leaves, was Connor. His friend had made it, he made it! Thank go-...Wait...is that...Nicks eyes widen.

"CONNOR! BEHIND YOU!" He yelled, as he watched his friend stop and turn, as the Beowolf leapt at him...

_**Down Below...**_

The beowolf leapt at him, and suddenly he was on the ground, struggling as the beasts mouth inched closer and closer to his neck. This was it, game over man. Game over. This is how he dies...

"NO!" Connor heard the yell, it was Nick. Suddenly the Beowolf cried in pain as a whip coiled around its head and it backed off, and away from him. Then 2 rounds blew through the Wolves legs and knees, Sophies shotgun. Then a roudn tore through its skull as blood and bone scattered, Nick. Perfect. He gets to live, he gets to live! He sits up to find his friends around him, they had slid down the hill. He looked up and found Ozpin looking on with a hint of a smile, oh well. Onto the teaming ceremony.

_**At The Teaming Ceremony**_

"Nicholas Grussl, Connor Kingery, Sophie Jen, and Olivia Fenton. The 4 of you retrieved the White Pawn pieces, and from now on, you shall be known as Team NOCS." Ozpin said, Nicholas ruffled Connors hair.

"Led by, Nicholas Grossl."Ozpin finished as the 4 students stood proud and tall. THey had made it, Beacon, they had finally made it. Now, with there teal wearing leader, they were going to learn, learn to fight. Learn to survive.


	4. Chapter 4:Moving In!

Chapter 4: Moving in!

"Isn't this great guys?! We made it! INITIATION COMPLETE!" Nicholas yelled as he flopped on his bed, the other 3 members of Team NOCS staring at him like hes insane.

"Great? I almost had a Beowolf make a snack out of my NECK!" Connor almost yells at his teal clad leader. Said leader was still on his bed, looking at his long time friend.

"So? You lived, the Beowolf is in the past! Live in the now! C'mon!" Nicholas tells his friend and Sophie and Olivia just unpack and get ready.

"You two...stop argueing, I will use violence if needed. Lots, of violence." Sophie tells her teammates, who giver her that "Oh Really? Try!" look, as she sighs.

"Guys. Sereiously, just...unpack." Olivia replies. As her Leader and team member sigh and get to unpacking. It stays silent for guite some time, something which rarely happens. The first to break silence had a strange question...

"Wonder what are neighbors will be like...I hope they're friendly!" Nicholas says, breaking the silence. Silence follows for a bit before Connor looks at him, Connor blinks a few times then speaks.

"Really? This is what you're worried about? Not about classes,or grim, or war between the kingdoms. You're worried about what kind of neighbors we will have?!" Connor replies to his leaders question. Nicholas looks at him, stares for a few secs, and speaks.

"Of course! They may have our backs one day! We need good neighbors! We don't need JERKS, it would suck, really, suck." He Replies, laying on his bed, trenchcoat off.

"Nicholas, you really need a hobby. Really, need a hobby." Sophie replies, reading some graphic novel. Nicholas looks at her and glimpses the title "Maximum Ride". What ever that is.

"I do have a hobby! GRIMM KILLING!" He Yells the last part, quite loudly. Makeing people from other rooms yell at him. He then yells back, quite angrily.

"Dude! Quit yelling! It's like...midnight. Time to sleep! We got tomorrow off, but that means jack! GO TO SLEEP!" Olivia yells at him, slipping under the covers as her leader snorts, and slips under his. After a few grumbles, it is quiet...

_** The Next Morning...**_

"MOOOOORRRRRNIIIIINNNNGGGGGGGG!" Sophie groaned, not wanting to be awoken by her leader stupid yelling. Sadly, fate had another plan, and Sophie woke up. Sitting up she glares at her leader. Said leader is fully dressed and grinning as the other 2 get up groaning.

"NICK! It's to early!" Connor groans through his teeth, as his leader stares at him.

"Con, it's like...10:30ish. It's time to get up, I'm gonna go meet out neighbors across the hall!" He...giggles...then crosses the hall. Standing infront of the door, he knocks...and waits. Eventually the door slowly opens. A fair skinned, brownish red haired, two bull horns coming from the sides of her head looks at him.

"What..the hell...do you want, so early in the morning?" She asks, in a cold, uncaring voice. Nicholas shivers, but plasters a grin.

"Hia! Names Nicholas, leader of Team NOCS, we're your neighbors across the hall!" He extends a hand to shake, but she jsut glares at him. The door closes, and Nicholas returns.

"So, good neighbors?" Connor asks, putting on his white glove. Nicholas turns to him.

"Well..one of the members, a bul-faunus, was very...rude." He replies, his voice saddened. HE runs a hand through his bright teal hair, (Like Neptunes) sighing.

"Well, it is like. 10:30 something in the morning. Yesterday WAS very...energy draining." Olivia tells her suddenly sad leader. HE looks up, and grins.

"I got it...I GOT I!" HE yells and rushes out, an insane grin on his face...

"Oh...fu...well. This is gonna be interesting..." Connor says, sighing. His comrades look at him, with questioning looks...as there leader runs through the hallways...

**Mwahahaha...you'll have to wait till the next chapter is up to see what Nicholas is planning on doing! 2 Things, I might note have mention this but...**

**Nicholas's hair is teal, Connors is black with a super red streak, Olivia has brown hair. So does Sophie.**

**The neighbor, ****River Tatilon (Taurus), belongs to GodkingLoki. He has his own FanFic, go check him out! Nick is out, peace!**


	5. AN 1

**AN**

** So uh, I'm continuing this. For that like, one person that has ever read it. The chapters are going to come slower, because I'm going to put effort into them...*Le Gasp* Yea. I looked at the 4 chapters...and realised they fucking suck. I'm not going to remake the story, but I'm gonna clear things up, add more detail and just improve it over all. SO uh. Yea. Also...*Looks at old,dirty dry review well* ...Reviews please? I can't improve some things or add anything if I have no reviews to do so with! GAH! I don't care if they're HATE reviews, I really don't. Give me SOMTHING to work with! Anyways. Nickbgr, signing off.**

**P.S. I'm on break, so I can work on chapters for like, entire DAYS. Hoo-ray!**


End file.
